Oswald's Bad Day
by ElvenAC14
Summary: Oswald is having a very bad day. Not only is he sick, all kinds of crazy things are happening around him! Will his day turn out well in the end?
1. Chapter 1-A Bad Day

_**Oswald's Bad Day**_

by ElvenAC14

Oswald woke up to a glorious day. The birds were singing, the animatronics were dancing and prancing about their day, everything seemed perfect. All except for the rabbit waking up to a scratchy throat, a sore back and a sniffling nose.

He hopped downstairs to get breakfast. As he poured his cereal into a bowl, a note caught his eyes. He picked it up and read out loud.

_"__Dearest, _

_I am visiting Clarabelle to help her make pies. I'll be back soon, honey-bunny!_

_Love,_

_Ortensia"_

"Well, I guess I'm alone." Oswald thought. "Maybe I'll relax and take a walk."

When he finished his breakfast, he went upstairs, brushed his fur and teeth, and walked outside. Even though he is the King of Wasteland, he didn't want to be treated like an actual king. Just because he is the king doesn't mean _everyone_ should make a fuss about him. So he walked and waved to the toons he pasted by and most waved back. He was enjoying the peaceful stroll, when he suddenly heard a big crash.

One of the gremlins named Gus flown to him, "We need your help, Oswald!"

"Show me the problem!" Oswald said.

Gus took Oswald to a destroyed animatronic body, whose head was the only thing that was left. Oswald groaned, "Goofy! What happened this time?"

"Gosh!" said Animatronic Goofy. "When they said don't mix chemicals together, they meant it."

"He has been playing with Prescott's chemistry set…" Gus said, bluntly.

Oswald and Gus searched high and low for the rest of Goofy's body. All the while, Gus noticed that Oswald has been sniffling and he was pink in the face. Oswald bent over for one of Goofy's parts, and he groaned in pain. His back hurt so much!

"Oswald, are you alright?" said Gus.

"Huh?" Oswald just noticed the gremlin beside him. "Oh…yeah! I'm just fine. It's just my allergies, that's all. I just need to ignore it."

"And get a chiropractor…" Gus muttered to himself. He knew that Oswald was not well, but he wouldn't argue with him. When you argue with Oswald, it almost seems impossible. He's more of a stubborn goat than a lucky rabbit!

Oswald rolled his eyes, he heard Gus mutter to himself, but he decided to ignore it and focus on Goofy's problem. When they found all the missing parts, Oswald immediately went to work and fixed Goofy in a few minutes. Goofy stumbled a few times, but got himself back on his feet.

"Thanks, Ozzy!" said Goofy. "How can I repay, ya?"

"You don't need to do anything!" Oswald said quickly, he didn't want Goofy doing anything for him. Goofy is rather…clumsy.

"Okay, just let me know." Goofy said as he walked away, stumbling and sliding as usual too.

Oswald coughed, "Well, now to get back to my morning walk." All of a sudden, he remembered something. His ears jumped off of his head, "Oh no! I forgot about the Bunny Children! I was supposed to pick them up from Fanny's house!"

He ran as fast as he could, his ears following him. His ears poked at him while he ran, he looked down and picked them up. When he got to Fanny's house, he put his ears back on and knocked on the door. Fanny came out smiling and the Bunny Children leaped on to their father. Oswald laughed as they hugged and tickled him.

"N-no! P-Pl-EASE! St-St-A-P! Stop!" laughed Oswald, nearly losing his breath and coughing harshly in between chuckles.

"But we wanna play!" said one of the Bunny Children.

Fanny giggled, "Alright, I think your father had enough. Line up!"

The Bunny Children lined up and Oswald got up, still coughing. He said hoarsely, "Thank you for taking care of the Bunny Children. Ortensia and I really appreciate it. You see, we had to fix some of the town and we couldn't leave the Bunny Children alone."

"You're welcome, Oswald." said Fanny. "If you need a babysitter, you can count on me! By the way, are you okay? You look tired."

Oswald sniffled, "I'm fine, thanks. Well, got to take the kids back home. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Fanny waved.

Oswald walked home with the Bunny Children following behind him. What he didn't know was that one of the 420 children he had saw the ice cream shop. The child gotten tempted and went in. Oswald, not knowing this, focused on mostly getting home and getting medicine for his throat. It was tickling and sore.

He sniffled and frowned, these allergies were starting to annoy him.

One of the Bunny Children, not able to talk yet, tugged on his arm and jumped around in front of him. He looked down and saw that he had a look of worry on his face. Oswald smiled, "Oh, your concerned too? Don't worry Oswald Junior, your father is strong."

The bunny groaned, he was trying to tell his daddy that one of the children wandered off. He finally gave up and went back in line.

When Oswald got home, he felt tired, but he felt like counting the children before lying down on the couch.

He mumbled to himself as he counted, "Okay…one…two…three…thirteen…twenty three…thirty three…fifty three…ninety three…Junior! Put the china down! Alright…hundred and ninety three…two hundred and ninety three…three hundred and ninty nine… Where's the last junior?"

All of them shrugged, except for a little bunny hopping around, trying to get his father's attention. But Oswald didn't see him, much to the junior's dismay.

"I got to go find him!" Oswald said, panicked that one of his children were gone. "The rest of you stay here and behave! Oswald J. One?"

An older girl bunny child came up, "Yes, father?"

"Can you make sure that the younger ones behave while I'm gone?" asked Oswald. He never done this before, but it was an emergency.

"Okay, daddy!" she said.

Oswald closed the door and the younger bunny kids lined up, expecting an order. But, the girl smiled.

"LET'S PARTY!" She yelled and every bunny cheered.

Meanwhile, Oswald looked everywhere for the last Bunny Child. He was worried so much about him! He started thinking, "What if he fell in the river? What if someone kidnapped him? Wh-Wh-What if he fell in thinner?!"

"AAHH!" Oswald screamed and started calling his Bunny Child. "Oswald Junior! Where are you?!"


	2. Chapter 2-Conclusion to the Day

_**Oswald's Bad Day**_

by ElvenAC14

Mickey walked around Wasteland admiring the day, this was his fifth visit and things didn't change much.

"I wonder what my brother, Oswald, is doing..." Mickey said. Right on cue, he heard his brother call for his child. Mickey noticed that he looked tired and worried.

Oswald's breath hitched and he let out a huge sneeze. After sniffling, he kept running for his child. Mickey decided to see what's up.

"Oswald Junior! " Oswald panted and wheezed.

"Heya Oz!" Mickey said.

"It's…" Oswald stopped for a breath. "Oswald! I don't have time for jokes Mickey, it's Oswald Junior…he's missing!"

Mickey gasped, "Don't worry Oswald, I'll help you find him…or her."

Oswald gave Mickey a blank stare, "I'm sure it's a boy."

Poor Mickey blushed and stammered, "Oops, sorry. Uh, let's go find _him_!"

They searched everywhere for Oswald Junior. They searched in Ostown (secretly since Ortensia and Clarabelle were there, they didn't want to worry them), Ventureland, Bog Easy and Mean Street. But, they found no sign of the bunny child. They tried to ask the citizens, but they all said the same thing. "I don't know."

Horace Horsecollar helped Mickey and Oswald during the search; however, he didn't seem much help either. He kept thinking that he found the child's tracks, but they were Oswald's and he ends up following him through a magnifying glass.

"Gosh Oswald," Mickey said. "Junior is good at hiding."

"Then it must be a kidnapping!" declared Horace.

Oswald huffed, "Oh that helps me a lot, Horace. Thanks."

Horace thought he was serious, "Your welcome! Now to find the kidnapper…" He sees a smiling gremlin and tackles him. "Alright, kidnapper! Where is the child?"

The poor gremlin was shaken, "I…I don't know…"

Mickey laughed, then he turned to Oswald. He saw that his eyes looked worried and pale. He stopped laughing and patted Oswald on the back, "It's okay, we will find him."

"What if someone really did capture him?" Oswald asked.

"I will thin the villain down!" Mickey said, holding his paintbrush in the air. "Or paint him to make him friendly, which ever."

Oswald calmed down, "Thank Mickey, I…ah…ah…"

"You what?" Mickey was confused.

"AH-CHOO!" Oswald sneezed. He opened his eyes and saw Mickey was gone. "Mickey? Mickey!"

"Right here…" Mickey waved his hand. Apparently, Oswald sneeze blew Mickey into a garbage can and it hit a brick wall. Mickey was still seeing stars when he crawled out.

"Oops…" Oswald snuffled. "Sorry, bro."

Suddenly, they heard a bell ring from the ice cream shop. Oswald Junior came out with chocolate all over his face and two ice-cream cones in his hands. Oswald gasped and ran to his bunny child. Oswald Junior saw him and cheered, "Here Daddy, I saved one for you and Uncle Mickey!"

Oswald picked him up and hugged him, "Thank goodness, you are safe! That's thoughtful of you junior, but let me know next time! You had me worried!"

Mickey smiled, "Hey! How did you know my favorite was strawberry?"

The bunny child giggled, "You always get strawberry, so I just guessed."

Oswald put the child down and coughed harshly. He felt so terrible, but so happy to see his son safe. He sniffled, and suddenly he felt a cool hand slap on his forehead. He saw Mickey with his glove in his right hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You have a fever, Ozzie." said Mickey. "Let's get you home."

Oswald nodded; he felt dizzy and wanted to go home. The last thing he knew, he was on Mickey's shoulder and they were at home. They went inside to find everything was nice and neat. The older bunny child, a girl, bounced in front of them with an innocent smile.

"I made sure they didn't break anything, daddy!" The girl said.

"Thank you, Oswald Junior One." Oswald said, very hoarsely.

Mickey noticed that there was confetti under the rug, but he didn't say anything. All he was focused on was taking care of his brother. He put Oswald on a couch and put a blanket over him. One of the bunny children hopped up to Mickey with a picture of an ice-cream shop with arrows all over it.

"That's a nice picture Oswald Junior." Mickey said. "I'll hang it up on the fridge."

The bunny looked disappointed at first, but he shrugged and smiled. He hopped over to Oswald, who was now coughing and sneezing. The child let out a whimper and held Oswald's hand. Many of the other children ran over to see him. Some laughed, some hopped onto the couch, one even jumped onto his head. They were all hoping for their daddy to get better.

"Aaawww!" Mickey said. "Isn't this cute!"

Oswald chuckled, "It's sure great being a father." His eyes felt heavy and he went to sleep.

When he woke up, he found Ortensia beside him along with Mickey. Mickey was holding a card in his hand and Ortensia was holding Oswald's hand with a soothing smile.

"Wakie, wakie, honey-bunny!" Ortensia teased.

"Honey, you're home!" Oswald said, sniffling through a sore nose. "How was your time with Clarabelle?"

"Good." Ortensia said. "How are you feeling?"

Oswald thought for a moment, then sighed, "A little better, I guess. My nose is still sore."

Mickey smiled and gave Oswald the card. He laughed and walked into the kitchen. The smell of soup was everywhere in the room, Oswald was glad, his stomach was grumbling!

Ortensia giggled, "You know, while you were asleep, your brother didn't leave you for one minute. While I took care of the kids, he was checking on you every minute! You should read the card."

Oswald read the front of the card, "To my dear brother…" He opened it and smiled. He teared up as he read.

"Whenever things get tough,

Whenever life gets rough,

I will be here for you, for this I know.

You have always been there for me when darkness comes,

You helped me keep going and not listen to the scums,

Who question our friendship, our love and joy.

Who are we, the both of us, to call when things get dark?

Oh there could be no other,

Than the two of us together, me and my brother!

Get well, Oswald.

Signed,

_Mickey Mouse_"

"I know." Mickey said, holding a wooden spoon. "Very cheesy…"

Oswald looked up, his eyes shown bright and a tear stood within them. It was very new to Mickey. It was as if someone put something bright and magical into his brother's heart and it shown onto his face. He smiled and hugged Mickey warmly.

"Thanks, I needed that." Oswald said.

"You're welcome, Ozzie." Mickey said, embracing his brother.


End file.
